In the prior art as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,091,473, a length compensating device for quick change chucks is adapted for mounting taps but wherein adjustment as to length was accomplished by the use of variable length spacers which had to be separately introduced and assembled for regulating the longitudinal setting of an adapter carrying member relative to said shank. In that disclosure, a corresponding socket on the shank received a carrier which was adapted to removably receive an adapter to accommodate a tap or other tool. A single compression spring was employed to yieldably resist relative inward or outward movements of the adapter carrier in operation.